How to annoy
by SassyOMG2282
Summary: How to annoy Naruto Characters! Crazy adventures, and Gaara! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Gaara!

Hi I'm SassyOMG2282

And I'm Feareth the Kitty and were here to tell you how to annoy Naruto Characters

SassyOMG2282: Just call me Sassy and her Feareth!

Together: Let the annoying begin!!!!!!!!

Feareth: Our first victim is…………….

Together: Gaara!!!!!!!

Gaara: Where am I and why are you here!?

Sassy: YAY! Gaara's really here!

Feareth: Ok! The 20 ways to annoy him are…………….

1.Repeatedly ask him where he gets his eyeliner.

Gaara: Wait………I DON'T WEAR EYELINER!!!!!!!!

2. When he doesn't respond spray him with water bottle (Bad Gaara!)

Gaara: But I DON'T WEAR EYELINER!!!!!!!!!!

Feareth: Sprays Garra with spray bottle Bad Garra!

3. When ever you see him sing the Mr.Sandman song

4. Get him counseling with Dr.Phil!

5. If he runs away lock him in a closet with Dr.Phil!

6. Insist that he is on crack

7. While he is sleeping, dye his hair and nails pink!!!!!

8. Bring him to your school's health class ( Scary)

9. Put Rock Lee in his face

10. Walk him in a room with a preppy, happy, fun girl ( The horror!)

11. Put him in another room with fuzzy happy stuffed animals

12. Build a sand castle out of his sand

13. Torture his pet raccoon

14. Take his sand away

15. Get him beat up by Sasuke's fan girls after you tell them that Gaara LOVES Sasuke

16. Have Brittney Spears and Feareth's dad do a duet for Gaara.

Gaara: Screams like a little girl and plugs his ears IT BURNS!!!!

17. Dress him up in bunny suit and put him on live TV

18. Don't let him kill anyone for a week

19. Have him give 5 cats a bath every day of the month

20. Make him suffer everything on this list for a year

Gaara: Falls to his knees crying You people are so mean!!!

Together: We know we are!

Sassy: That is why we love you

Feareth: Group hug!!!

Sasuke comes in room seeing Gaara crushed in a hug by 2 girls

Sasuke: Hey Garra I saw you on TV with that bunny suit and HOLY CRAP!

Reads list This isn't true is it?

Gaara: They made me do it!!!!!

Sasuke: Do you really love me!?

Gaara: HELL NO!!!! I mean you are my friend well actually -I hate you -but no way!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Good……Now I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE WHAT YOU HAD TO DO!!!!!! Runs away

Gaara: NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!Still being hugged

Feareth: That's your show for now!

Sassy: Look at the next chapter to find out who your next victim is!

Together: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2:Shika!

Hey this is Sassy and Feareth again!!!!!!!!!

Feareth: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!

Sassy: And guess what? Gaara's here to help us host!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Whatever……………

Sassy: Come on Gaara! You have to have more of a Hosting sprit!!!!!!

Gaara: You know of all people that I am never ever in a hosting sprit

Sassy: Yah whatever…….Oh no I'm turning into Gaara THE HORROR!

Gaara: ………Hey what's wrong with me?!

Sassy: Nothing………..

Feareth: Anyway on with the show!

Gaara: Today's victim is………….

All 3 together: Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru walks in: What….oh Gaara you're here! This is were your hanging out……..Well ya everyone is still laughing from what you had to do!

Garra: Yeah whatever…….he wouldn't be laughing soon……Sassy, Feareth, Read him the list!!!!!!!

Feareth: Ok! Number 1:

1. Insist that he looks like Tarzan

Gaara: Hahha you really do!

Feareth sprays him with spray bottle: Bad Gaara!!!!!!

2. Blind fold him so he can't see the clouds

Shikamaru: WHAT!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3. Claim that the clouds died

4. Keep calling him Lazy Ass

5. Make him run laps with Lee

6. Tell him that the top of his ponytail looks like a pineapple

7. Tell everyone that he likes Ino

8. Sing the Tarzan song whenever your around him

9. Make Skikamaru sing at a karaoke bar

10. Make him not say Troublesome ever again

11. Tell him there is no such thing as Shunjar or that game he plays with his sensei (Not sure how to say it)

12. Tell him you cut off his hands

13. Make him go shopping with all the Naruto girls ( He has to carry the bags)

14. Go to eat ramen with Naruto and has to pay the bill

15. Follow him around all day saying- "What you doing? What you doing?" And on and on

16. Have him get married to Temari

17. Have Ino give him a makeover

18. Have him locked in a closet with Temari and Ino

19. Make him go on the Oprah show and talk about his fan girls

20. Make him do all these things at the same time

Shikamaru: You people are mean!!!!!!!!

Sassy: No were not………… were professions

Sasuke walks in takes paper and walks out without a word

Feareth: Ok?!

Ino walks in and goes up to Shikamaru: How dare you marry Temari!!!!

---SMACK!!!!-----

Ino also leaves.

Gaara: What just happened here?

Sassy: I have no clue……..Hey Gaara, you want to go to the karaoke bar?

Garra: Yeah let's go do Karaoke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Feareth: Wait for me!

Shikamaru is left bawling on the floor

Shikamaru: I'll get them back………………….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to people reading this IMPORTANT!!!!!!!: Sassy and I like ALL the Naruto characters and we don't want to make you guys mad at us so we are just joking!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Neji!

Hey guys it's Feareth, Sassy, and Gaara again!

Gaara: Were back!

Sassy: Gaara I'm surprised your getting in the hosting sprit!

Gaara: Ya……Whatever

Feareth: And now it's gone.

Sassy: Darn…

Gaara: Guys were getting off track again.

Sassy: Yeah let's Get your next contestant. Hey Gaara,Feareth, Can I use the trap door to find the contestant?

Garra and Feareth: No Way!

Gaara: We made that thing after we got back from the karaoke bar we could have been drunk!

Feareth: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Gaara -glares at Feareth- : Not helping Feareth!

Feareth: Sorry…..

Sassy: Fine we will fix it for the next show…..so are we going to send in the contestant?

Gaara: Fine send them in.

-Contestant walks in and it is……..Neji!-

Sassy: Hey Neji!

Neji: Hn…………..

Feareth: Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: What am I not loved anymore?

Sassy: Gaara's jealous but there is a lot of people out there that are like your number 1 fans!!!!!!

Sassy: Well I'm the number one number one fan -Sticks tongue out at audience- -audiences gets pissed-

Neji: Can we please get this over with already?

Feareth: Fine but Neji be prepared….be very prepared………

Gaara: Enough with the threats lets annoy him!

Sassy: Ok….Feareth are you ready?

Feareth: I'm ready -Takes out list- ok #1:

1. Mock his hair

Neji: What's wrong WITH MY HAIR?!

2. Call him a girl

3. When he goes to the bathroom, run in and scream- "You're a girl!

This is the guys bathroom!!!!!! (Although the reason Sassy and I would be in the guys bathroom is beyond me even though we are both girls 00)

4. Braid his hair while he is sleeping

5. CUT IT OFF!!!!!!

Neji: WHAT?! MY BEAUTIFUL EBONY LOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tears falling from his eyes-

6. Run up to him and yell- "360 EYES!!!!!" and run away……..run fast

7. Try to roast marshmellowS on his eyes

Feareth: -tries to roast marshmallow- it's not working!

Sassy: Idiot……..

Neji: My eyes don't burn!!!!!!!

-Sassy and Gaara finally give up on making Feareth stop on roasting marshmellows on Nejis eyes and join her- -She reads more of list while eating a marshmellows-

Feareth: I want a smore!!!!!

-Gaara and Sassy roll there eyes at their strange friend-

Sassy: Probably had too much beer last night

Gaara: Wait you guys aren't suppose to drink!

-Sasuke walks in and starts fire and walks out-

Feareth: Anyway next one…..-still eating smore-

8. Get him pink contact lenses for his birthday

9. Tell him that TenTen is going out with Lee

10. Follow him around all day and tell him Lee is going to kick his butt

11. Continuously ask- Do you know any Ninjas?

12. Unleash crazy fan girls on him and the worst part is there rabid!

13. Call him a funny bunny

Sassy: Oh that's so cute!

Gaara: Girls and their fluffiness

Feareth: Marshmallows are are fluffy!!!!!!!

- Sassy and Gaara roll their eyes again at their stupid friend-

14. Quote Arnold Schwarzenegger and call him a "Girly Man"

15. Make him do it all at ONCE!!!!!

Neji: I'm not as sad as Shikamaru was

Sassy: Oh ya you will be when I show everyone Mr. Fluzzy Bubbles!!!!!!

-Sassy hold up Mr. Fluzzy Bubbles a pink tiny cat with a ripped tail looking kind of old-

-Neji screams- (like girl or should I say GIRLY MAN)

Gaara -Talking to Feareth while Sassy is being chased by Neji- : Gosh do you know what it would sound like if that came out the other end?

Feareth: I don't even want to know

Sassy -Still being chased- :well that all wr have time for so tell us who you want to vote for!

Feareth: Will you vote for:

1. Gai Sensei

2. Rock Lee

3. Naruto

4. Kakashi

5. Temari

Gaara: Well vote for our contestants!!!!

Sassy: And trust us Sasuke fans Sasuke is going down MWAHAHAHAHA!

Gaara: Yah……. -Looking at Sassy scared out of his mind-

-Sasuke walks in swears at Sassy, and take paper walking out-

Feareth: We got to go met our friends at the karoke bar!

Sassy: TO THE KAROKE BAR!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sassy drags Gaara out of small room they were in Gaara shrugs-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: As I said last time, we are not trying to make you or any other Neji fans cry so don't take it personally

And if you do, GET A LAWER!!!!!!!

Bibi everyone!!!!!!!!!!

See ya next time and remember to VOTE!!!!!!

R AND R TOO!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Closet Memories

This is Backstage secrets of Sassy, Feareth, and Gaara!

Sassy: Narrating

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sassy: Feareth and Gaara will randomly interrupt my narrating so don't worry!

-Sassy glares at Feareth and Gaara-

-Feareth grins and Gaara shudders-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a bowl of ramen,……..wait never mind screw that.

Once upon a piece of CHICKEN! That sounds right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara: Just get on with the friggin narrating Sassy.

Sassy: Fine. Just shut up

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, once upon a piece of chicken, was the hosts and hostesses of

All of your favorite show… "How to Annoy!" well yah

They were sitting backstage…. In a closet….well backstage was a closet..

Yah so they were just sitting there.

Well Sassy was playing a computer game, Gaara was staring at the wall, and Feareth was doodling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feareth: YES! I _Finally _ make an appearance!

Gaara and Sassy: Whatever

Feareth: You two are getting more alike by the day…..it scares me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, Feareth randomly burst out "What the Hell! I can't draw Shika!!!!"

Sassy ignores her screaming friend going to the next level of her game. "You can do anything if you want to Feareth" says Gaara not looking at his stupid friend. Sassy looked up. "Who the f are you and what have you done with Gaara!" Sassy says in fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feareth: Yah Gaara you really scared me in that day

Gaara:…………………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK _finally _I get to start the story

So, Sassy turns on a video and starts dancing while Gaara buries his head in his hands and mutters "Must resist urge to kill Sassy" over and over again. "What the hell! I can't draw his EYS!!!" Sassy smiles at Feareth in the 'I see dead people' kind of look and says "You can draw eyes Feareth! I know you can! You can do anything you want to!" Feareth glares at Sassy. "DID YOU NOT JUST FRIGGIN HEAR ME WOMAN! I CAN'T DRAW EYES!" she yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Miles away from backstage

Sasuke looks up from watching his dumb friend shove ramen in his mouth and Sakura puking from the amount he was eating and heard a slight sound.

"Did you guys hear someone scream?" he asked looking at his Sensei reading his perverted book. He looked at his student.

"They are probably shooting 'How to Annoy'" he said.

His student or Sasuke or Mr.Uchiha or Mr. Chicken Hair Butt or whatever you call him!!! He suddenly jumped up startling the puking Sakura and ramen eating Naruto. They both looked at his confused as he dashed away.

Feareth: Yeah, His hair really does look like a chicken butt haired dude

Gaara:-nods-

Sasuke: IT DOES NOT!

Feareth: How the hell did you get here, and ,yes, it does!

Sasuke: Whatever

-The 3 look over to a frustrated Sassy sitting in a corner looking quite scary-

The 3 totally stopped talking as she glared wanting to get on with her story

Sassy- smiles while eating ice cream- "that's better" she says with the 'I see dead people' look again.

"What's up with him?" asked Naruto as he slurped more ramen. Sakura shrugged and Kakashi grinned under his mask. "You guys will find out" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Miles away at the studio 2282

Sassy and Feareth started to yell at each other.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"I GOT TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Sassy shouted.

There was a shocking silence.

Gaara stared "WHAT THE F?!" he cried looking at Sassy unbelievably.

Feareth simply stared and started cracking up.

"Can't….Breathe!…Laughing…to….MUCH!!!"

Gaara glared at her and smacked them both. Sassy Glared back and smacked him. He smacked her. She smacked him. He smacked her. She smacked him. He smacked her. She smacked him. And on and on. And Feareth (A/n…ME! I"VE TAKEN OVER THE WRITING OF THIS STORY FROM SASSY! MUAHAHAHA!!!!) (a/n: Oh no your not!!!!!) (a/n: Darn, Sassy's back……)

Gaara: -reads authors note- WTF?

Feareth-Bonks Gaara on the head- Shut up Mr. Psycho Sandman!

Ahem…and Feareth simply rolled on the floor, laughing her ass off. Gaara and Sassy went on with their sissy fight.

Sasuke went into the studio looking for Sassy when he heard Screaming from a closest nearby. He thought the worst. ' _SHIT! SASSY IS TRYIBNG TO KILL SOMEONE OR HERSELF AGAIN! CRAP I THINK SHE'S ON CRACK! GAARA WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER? FEARETH PROBALLY GOT HER HIGH……… --' _ he thought as he heard more noises from the closet. _' SHIT IF SHE DIES THERE IS NO MORE PUBLIC HUMILLIATION! FEARETH DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE FOR CRAP' _ he thought afraid.

Feareth: Excuse me?! MR. CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: What……it's true. -shrugs-

Feareth: I'll have you know that I made ½ of the reasons on this list!

Sasuke: Well…….who made the other half?

Feareth:……………………..Gaara…………………

Sasuke: LIER!!!!!

Feareth: Fine…..you win this round Uchiha but you will not win the next….

Gaara: I think you guys should shut up now…..

Sasuke: Bastardly cat lover

Gaara: Gu-

Feareth: Bastardly Tomato lover!!!!!!

Gaara: Seriously guys…..

Sasuke: WHAT GAARA?!

Gaara: -points to other side of room-

-Sassy is staring at them murderously eye widened and hyperventilating….-

-Feareth and Sasuke stare wide eyed ready to run-

Sasuke: -Whimpers-

Feareth: Crap…Sasuke, before we die…. I want you to know….I'm going out with your brother….. Itachi-Kun

Sasuke: WHAT THE Fing s!!!!!!!!

Gaara: -throws Sasuke out window-

Feareth: Ok finally on with the story

Sassy: -Still angry sitting in corner-

Gaara: -Walks away- I know what to do

Feareth: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!

Gaara: -Comes back- don't worry -has something behind back-

-Gaara holds out ice cream-

-Sassy goes crazy and grabs his arm hugging it-

Sassy: YAY! THANKS GAARA!!!!!!!

Feareth: Come on and I don't get smores?

Sassy: -Still grabs Gaara while eating ice cream-

Sassy: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Feareth: -pouts- Always the center of attention…..

Sasuke knocks down the door afraid that his and Konaha's favorite show would be canceled due to the death of one or more of the main hostesses. He walked in on the strangest sight. He saw Gaara and Sassy having a sissy fight in the corner while Feareth was laughing hysterically rolling in mounds of papers on the floor that had messed up eye balls on them. _ Is that supposed to be Shikamaru? And Kiba? And Ino? Crap she sucks at drawing' _ he thought as he stared at the scene of a room covered in papers, and ice cream. They all stopped as they saw Sasuke standing in the us to be door way eye wide in horror. The three started laughing hysterically. Then Sassy said the randomness thing.

Feareth: Lets guess!!!!!!!!

Gaara: We already know what is going to happen!

Feareth: Lets let other people guess!

1. Naruto: Does she say that she ……… wants to go to the bathroom?

Feareth: Nope

2. Sakura: Does she say that……… she wants ice cream?

Gaara: Nope she got a brain freeze for a week.

3. Kiba: Does she wet her pants?

Feareth: GOD NO!!!!!!!! -Whacks Kiba-

Kiba: -Rubs head- SO IT'S TRUE! ALL OF ITACHI'S GIRLFRIENDS ARE CRAZILY VIOLENT!

Feareth: -Throws Kiba out of window- -he lands on Sasuke hurting him even more-

Feareth: But I like Akamaru!!!! -snuggles Akamaru to face

"I'M GONNA GIVE SASUKE A MAKEOVER!!!"

Pour silence struck the room. Sasuke and Gaara looked really scared as they grabbed Sassy and strapped her into a strait jacket, Sassy started to sing. (Which was really good considering that she was high)

" Danshing Queen!!!!! At only 17eeeenn!!!!!!!!!………..-Hiccup-

Sasuke and Gaara sweat drop as Feareth sits on the floor and picks up picture. "I made it look like Shino without glasses! Look! Maybe I can draw!!!

Gaara glares at Feareth..

"Danshing Queeeeennn !!!!!!!! AT only shheventeeennnn"

Sasuke: and Gaara do a Anime sweat drop as Feareth duck tape Sassy's mouth.

"Always the center of attention" she sighed.

THE END!

NEXT TIME WE WILL HAVE A GUEST STAR!!!!!!!!

VERY ENTHUSIASTIC HOSTESS!!!!!!!!

KEEP VOTING TO SEE WHO IS GOING TO BE ANNOYED NEXT WE WILL SHOW YOU THE LIST AGAIN:

1. KAKASHI

2. GAI SENSEI

3. ROCK LEE

4. NARUTO

5. TEMARI

**a/n: Feareth: Whew…I finally got the comp. from Sassy! Well I'm at her house right now ,and this all started when I tried to draw Shika, and Sassy started to sing about how to try as hard as you can. Then I yelled at her and we started to fight like in the story but only jokingly and she yelled 'I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!' so yah that is where we got this from. And guess what? My pic. Looks like Shino!!!**

**Read next Chapter! **

**AND R&R!!!**

**BIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Voted Victim!

Feareth: Hola everyone!!!!!!!

Gaara: We're back!

Feareth: Wow Gaara your really getting into this!

Gaara: WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!

Feareth: By the way, Sasuke died and Kiba is half dead

-Sasuke walks in with soda- (a/n: Sassy: Don't ask)

Feareth: WHAT THE F--- I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!!!!

Sasuke: I'm here…….. Sadly……

Feareth: Ok!

Sasuke: I thought you hated me

Feareth: I do that is why I am going to stab you with my Knitting needles

Gaara: YOU KNITT!?

Feareth: I prefer to call them 'instruments of torture'

Gaara; Oh great……..hey where is Sassy anyway?

Feareth: I don't know

Sasuke: Crap we can't start the show without her!!!!!!

Feareth: WHAT THE HELL! YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!

-Throws Sasuke out window-

Gaara: So…are we going to find her or what?

Feareth: SASSY!!!!WHERE ARE YOU?

-Sassy walks in dark room with someone behind her-

Sassy: I brought someone with me!!!!!!!!

Gaara: And your late……

Sassy: Whatever….she is really nice and she is our guest star!!!

Feareth: YAY!!!! But wait……. Where did she come from?

Sassy: She is a big fan and I was talking to her the other day so I decided to let her guest star!

Gaara: And you didn't even ask Feareth and me

Sassy: I told Feareth she just has a short term memory loss

Feareth: What? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!THE STALKER CAT IS BACK!!!!!! (a/n: Seriously…Feareth's cat is a stalker)

Sassy: This is Pinksakurablossom but everyone calls her Bri! And her inner self is named Annairb backwards for Brianna!!

Gaara: So yah can we get this over with?

Sassy: Yup! Bri, will you do the honors of reading the list?

Annairb: HELL YES SHE WOULD!!!

-Bri and Sassy sweat drop-

-Gaara and Feareth look completely frightened-

Gaara: Another Sassy…..

Feareth: Yup but she will never replace Soso!!!

Sassy: GRR…. SHUT UP FEARETH!!!!

Gaara: What? She just called someone by the name Soso so what?

Feareth: -Grins- Well Sassy is Soso!!!!

Gaara: -Spits out coffee from his mouth that he was drinking and spits it on Bri-

-Bri gets pissed, well actually, Annairb gets pissed Bri just glares-

-Sassy freaks-

Sassy: Gaara! Don't spit coffee at our guest star! They might not want to come back again!!!!!!

Gaara: -mumbles- Girls….

Bri: ANYWAY…… -Goes into a very too happy mode- LETS GET GOING!!!!

Gaara: And no Sassy no trapdoor…

Sassy: Dammit….

Feareth: I'll go get the knitting needles!!!!!

Gaara and Sassy: grrr……

-Feareth goes away and comes back with Kakashi and her knitting needles poking Kakashi in the back.-

Feareth: MOVE IT YOU PERVERT! WE ARE 5MINUTES OFF SCHUELE!

-Kakashi grumbles as he walks over to Sassy, Gaara, Bri and Annairb.-

-Annairb gets over excited-

Annairb: HI! SIT DOWN! NOW!

-Kakashi looks scared as he sits down on the cold floor. Everyone sweat drops as they sit down as well. Bri whacks her hard.-

Bri: Would you stop it! You are embarrassing me!

Gaara: I get embarrassed **everyday **by Sassy and Feareth.

-Sassy whacks Gaara as Feareth begins to knit-

Kakashi: Ok…… -begins to read perverted book-

-Sassy grabs Kakashi's book out of his hand and throws it out the window. The book lands hard on Sasuke's head making him go into short comma-

Bri: Ok! I'm gonna read this list -grabs list from Gaara-

-Annairb gets pissed-

Annairb: I should read the reasons!!!!

Bri:NO! I DO!

Annairb: I DO!

Bri: I DO!!

Annairb: I DO!

Bri: Fine…you read half and I'll read half

Annairb: Fine…..I'll read 7, you read seven, and we will both say the last one at the same time

Bri: Ok number 1:

1. This one is obvious everyone…… throw away his perverted book! I mean ALL of them!!

Kakashi: WHAT!? -Started strangling Bri-

Bri: AHHH!!!!! I'M ONLY READING WHAT IS ON THE PAPER!!!!

Annairb: Get off of her pervert!!! -Hits him really hard-

-Kakashi sits back down where he was watching Feareth knit like a idiot in the corner-

Bri -Glares at Kakashi dusting herself off- Ok number 2:

2. Burn his book in front of his face!!!!

3. Steal his mask ALL of them..

4. Play dress-up in his closet

5. Kill Jiraiya so there will be no more Icha Icha!

6. Get him a alarm clock so he is never late….ever again…

7. Whenever he opens his mouth yell- "Lair!!"…..even if he is NOT late.

Annairb: My turn -Grabs list from Bri-

8. Turn him into a cat!!!!

9. When you burn his book sing- "Burn Baby Burn!" or "Great Balls of Fire!!"

10. Call him- " Ifell Tower!" everytime you see him! (A/n: Sassy: Random!!)

11. Tell him that Gai can kick his ass any day!

12. Say "Gai is awesome" over and over and over again right in his face.

13. Ask him when he does the 'thousand years of death' jutsu if he really likes sticking his fingers up people butts. If he does sing 'Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! All day and if he doesn't sing it anyway!

14. Take all his masks and give them to everyone in Konaha and make them wear them then put Kakashi on live TV with a costume of the Statue of Liberty on and make him sing, the 'Candyman' song!

Bri: Ok we say it on three…….

Annairb: Number 15! Make him do it all at the same time!!!!!!!

-Bri glares at her inner self-

Bri: WE WERE SUPPOSE TO DO IT** TOGETHER!!!!!**

Annairb: -Shrugs- Well I felt like not counting till three so…..yah….."

Bri: Grrr………

Feareth: Ok………

Kakashi: It's not as bad as Shikamaru was you should have seen his fac-"

He stopped short to see Gaara and Sassy smiling evilly and coming closer to him.

Kakashi: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!!! I'LL CALL THE MEN IN WHITE!!!!!

Feareth: Hahaha!

-Bri got what they were about to do and smiled as she whipered to Annairb-

-Screams of torture were heard from outside studeo 2282 as pass-buyers gasped in horror as they heard the screaming-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many Miles Away

Sasuke walked into the room covered in bruises and dragged himself to a chair next to Naruto and sighed. Sakura saw his condition and shrieked.

" SASUKE-KUN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? OH SASUKE YOU LOOK SO BEAT UP AN-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! SERVERS YOU RIGHT TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled as Sakura glared at him.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!"

Sasuke grumbled as he watched Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "I wish I was back at the studeo at least they are not **always** screaming "he sluched more in his chair as Naruto and Sakura stared at the raven haired boy in disbelief.

"Wow Sasuke actually likes something" said Naruto as he rubbed is head from Sakura pounding him.

Sasuke glared as he put his chin in his hands. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah what is the deal with that place anyway? You are always over there more than training! And that is weird." said Sakura looking concerned that her Sasuke-kun might be doing something wrong.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just making sure people don't murder themselves ov-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!KEEP IT AWAY! NOOOOO! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" they heard off in the distance.

Naruto and Sakura looked horrified as Sasuke smirked and jumped out the nearest window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Studeo 2282

Kakashi: OH GOD IT BURNS!!!!!

Sassy: SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! It's not that bad!!!!!

Kakashi: For you, No. For me, HELL YES! Your a girls and girls are slutty like that.

Sassy: What you say old man?

Kakashi: ………………

-Awkward Silence-

Bri: WHATS WITH THE AWKWARD SILENCE?!

-Another Awkward silence-

Sassy: I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU SON OF A B---------

-Gaara holds Sassy so she doesn't kill the annoying pervert-

Bri:………………………I'M NOT A SLUT!!!!

Annairb: You just realized what he said?

Feareth: What? Where am I? EVIL STALKER CATS!!!!!!

Sassy:……………………….GRRRRR!!!!!!!

Kakashi is hiding in a corner watching Bri and Annairb fight, Feareth yelling about stalker cats, and Gaara holding Sassy from kicking Kakashi's a--.

Terrified, he looks down at what he was still wearing. A green Statue of Library costume and Gaara's eyeliner spread across his eyes and all over his half shown face.

(A/n: Can you imagine this? It is funny watching! Anyone agree? ANYONE?)

The door to the studeo suddenly open to reval……….SASUKE!!!!

Feareth: NNNOOOO!!!! I thought I killed you!!! Come on! Your like killing my dreams!!!!

Sasuke: Yeah your all so happy. I'm back….

Feareth: SOSO! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Sassy: Grrr……FEARETH!!!

Feareth: Always the center of attention…

Annairb: What the hell is going on?

Bri: Shhh!!!! Dobn't ruin the moment!!!

Annairb: THERE NEVER WAS A MOMENT!!!

Bri: J-just…..SHUT UP!!!!

Gaara: Will you all just shut up??!!

Feareth: SOSO!!! I FOUND A SOCK!!!!

Sassy: ………………………..

-Sassy is sitting in the corner pissed at her new and old friends because this was on live TV and Feareth was calling her SOSO! ON LIVE TV!!!

They all shrugged and turned to Kakashi. He was sitting with the Statue of Liberty costume on with somehow Gaara's eyelinder on.

Gaara: WHAT THE HELL!!! WHO IS NARRATING?!

They all turned to Sassy again to see her with a micrphone in hand whispering into it. They all sweat dropped.

Gaara went bizzerk and chased Sassy out of the studeo leaving the others just staring at the now broken door that they ran threw.

Bri: Ok….someone is going to have to pay for that door….

Feareth: Gaara and Sassy did it make them pay for it!!!

Feareth; So yeah…that's THE END OF OUR SHOW!!!!!!

Annairb: I was so happy being on the show!!!!

Feareth: We might take more guest stars so review!!!

Bri: Bibi Everyone!!!!!

Feareth: Soso and Gaara say bye too.

Kakashi: More victims coming up!!!!!

-Sasukes comes in-

Feareth: Oh god!!! End the show quick!!!!

Annairb: Ok bibi!

All together: BYE!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Orochimaru!

Thanks for all the reviews!!

READ ON!!

-----------------

As Zaki enter the dark room in witch she was instructed to go to, she opened the door slightly to peak in. There stood Gaara of the sand. He walked a little in and silently walked to Gaara. He knew he was there and he knew that he knew that he knew that he was there.

-----------------------------------------

Gaara: OK! WHO WROTE THIS?!

Sassy: It's not my fault. I don't know how to type!!!

Gaara: Hn………

----------------------------------------

He slightly hesitated as he poked Gaara. He turned to look at him. "Umm…..do you know where Sassy and Feareth are?" Zaki asked as Gaara looked angrier than usual. He clenched his fists together and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know where Sassy is, but Feareth is taking a shower and she is wasting **all **the hot water and she is taking a **very hot** bath and it's DRIVING ME **CRAZY!!**" He screamed at the last part. Zaki sweat dropped. This was normal for them to do this. He knew them too well. After about 20 minutes, Feareth came out of the shower in a pink robe and hair up in a towel. She froze as she saw both of them there looking very confused.

Zaki: Why didn't you take a shower at your house?

Feareth shrugged and walked over to a small refrigerator that just suddenly appeared out of now where. She pulled out a soda.

Feareth: I didn't feel like taking one at home.

Gaara and Zaki sweat dropped as they saw Feareth stare in amazement at the fuzzes coming out from the bottom of her coke floating to the top, and disappearing. She walked back to the bathroom that suddenly appeared when she was about to take a shower.

Both Zaki and Gaara stood there for a minute waiting for Feareth to come out of the bathroom. The refrigerator disappear like it did when it appeared. They heard a shout.

Feareth: GOD!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!??!!

Feareth came running out of the bathroom running around the room screeching like a chicken who just got their head pulled off by a eagle that flew by……Even tough that is clearly impossible……..Just stick with the story people!!!! She ran back into the bathroom.

Gaara walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Feareth was standing there. You are right people she was just standing there….. Gaara walked up to his friend.

Gaara: Where are your……umm…..clothes?

Feareth laugh uneasily.

Feareth: Well……

She held up very wet clothes. He stared at her.

Gaara: Did you bring them in the shower with you?!

Feareth: No……well actually what happened was…….they fell in the toilet!!!

Gaara and Zaki: WHAT?!

Zaki: Oh GOD!!!!!

Gaara: Go get new ones….NOW!!!!

Feareth: OKIEDOKEY!!!!!

Feareth grabbed her purse and zoomed out the door.

--------------------------------

-On the streets of Konaha-

"Omg! Tennie that is soo cute on you!!" squealed Ino as she bought the dress she got for TenTen. TenTen just muttered. The four girls were having a all-day shopping spri. This idea was **not** TenTen's and we all know it. Hinata, Sakura, Ino and TenTen were heading to lunch when they saw something dash by. Would anyone like to guess? Never mind….it takes too long….

A girl with a pink robe and her hair up in a towel ran into the store they were next to, bought clothes with just taking one glance at them, and dashed out and of course, she used Gaara's credit card! The girls were very confused. They all shrugged it off when Ino dragged them into another store.

--------------------------------------------

-Studio 2282 Home of your favorite TV show!!!-

Gaara and Zaki stood there in silence. Waiting for Feareth to run into the room at any minute. And of course she came in fully dressed.

Zaki: Do you know where Sassy is Feareth?

Feareth started laughing. The two just glared at her waiting for her to talk. She finally stopped and looked at them.

Feareth: She is impersonating an employee at Best Buy.

Zaki: WHAT?! (Gaara just stood there freaked out)

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Where else am I going to go to? Of course Barns n Noble! Not really just Best Buy!!!!-

A costumer walked up to one of the employees waiting for an answer to a question.

He tapped their shoulder.

Costumer: Um….excuse me, do you know where the PS2s are?

Employee: No…..

Costumer -in thought-: 'But she works here!!!!!'

The costumer repeated what he said in his mind- "But you work here!!!"

Employee: So…….

Costumer tried again.

Costumer: Well…..do you know where the CD's are?

Employee: No……

Costumer -Now pulling their hair out-: What about Ipods?

Employee: No…….

Costumer: What about computers?

Employee: No…..

Costumer: DO YOU EVEN WORK HERE?!

Employee: No……

Costumer: OH GOD!!! I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS ON YOU!!!!

Employee: Yo….us ganstas call em the fuzzes!!!!

(A/n: Lol we are reading a story in class and they call the cops Fuzzes!!!!)

Costumer: Whatever….. -Walks away-

Employee: YAY!!!! VICTORY!!!!!

-People in store stare at the employee dancing in middle of store-

The people watch as a scary guy with red hair grabs the employee and drags them away. People sigh in relief.

-----------------------------------------------

-TOY LAND!! No….. just the home of your favorite TV show!!!-

Gaara, Zaki, and Feareth started to beat the crap out of Sassy because she could have gottin arrested. So after Sassy's daily beating they waited for the vitctim to arrive. They told them it was a evil convention -Hint Hint- and that many evil gadgets were being displayed.

Finally, our next victim walked in………Orochimaru!!!!!

Sassy: OMG!!! It's Orochimaru!!!

Feareth: Can I have your autograph??

Orochimaru: ……this isn't a evil convention!!!!!!!!!

They all shrugged. Orochimaru was about to walk out the door when…

Sassy: Please stay!!! We will make it all up to you!!!

Orochimaru: Will you help me destroy the world?

The 4: No…….

Feareth: There would be no bunnies!!!! NOOO!!!!

Gaara and Zaki both raise their eyebrows.

Together: Whats with you and bunnies??!!??

Sassy: Never mind that lets get going!!!

Sassy drag's Orochimaru inside and everyone sits on a couch that randomly appeared…..again….

Gaara hands Zaki the list.

Orochimaru: Ummm……whats that?

Zaki gives him a evil smirk.

Zaki: You will see…….

Zaki then opens the list and smiles even more evilly…

Zaki: Ok……Number 1:

1. Take away his evil license

Gaara: WTF!!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A "EVIL LICENSE!" Where did you come up with that??

Sassy: YES THERE IS!!!

Sassy grabs Orochimaru's random wallet and takes out license and a million dollars. She quickly puts the money in her pocket. Orochimaru starts chasing her around studio.

Everyone else: O.o

Zaki: SIT NOW!!!!! Number 2:

2. Kill all his rainbows

Feareth: But I like rainbows!!!

Everyone else ignores her while Orochimaru curls up in a ball on the floor.

3. Sing "Mr. Wonderful" to him all day long!!

Does everyone know what the song Mr. Wonderful is???

If you don't , look it up, you are on the computer aren't you??

Also the rainbow was said to mean snakes so that's why it's take away his rainbows….. So….yeah…

YOU GET IT DON'T YOU?????

4. Call him a "Michael Jackson wannabe"

5.Whenever he walks into a room shout: "OMG! PROTECT THE LITTLE ONES!!"

6. Blackmail him with his dairy he keeps under his mattress.

7. Follow him around all day asking if he is a guy or a girl.

8. Ask him if he is related to Neji…..with the hair and the "Girly man" creepy kind of way…..

9. When ever near him shout "GOLDEN EYE!!" (Like in the James Bond movie if you haven't seen it…LOOK IT UP DON'T BE LAZY!! YOUR ON THE COMPUTER!!)

10. Give him a Michael Jackson CD for Christmas and ask him if Michael Jackson is his idol..

11. Clean his car!!!

12. Get him a myspace account

---------------

Feareth: Why?

Sassy: I don't know…

---------------------------- 

13. Walk him in a room with Feareth and Sassy

------------------------

Sassy: Why?

Feareth: Utter torture?

Sassy: That works!

--------------------------------

14. Make him play World of Warcraft with Feareth

----------

Sassy: World of WOW!!!

Feareth: NO!!! YOU DON'T CALL IT WORLD OF WOW!!!

Feareth starts strangling Sassy.

--------------

15. Hey everyone knows this one!!!

Make him do all over again!!!!

Sassy: I know everyone….we have brain problems….well…..Feareth does, but Orochimaru is hard to annoy! He is too much like Michael Jackson!! OH GOD!! COVER YOUR EYES!!!

Orochimaru: GGRRRR!!!

Everyone else: -shrugs-

Feareth runs off to play Warcraft……….

Sassy: WORLD OF WOW!!!!

Feareth grabs nearest sword and stabs Sassy with it.

Sasuke climbs in the window and grabs the list from Zaki.

Zaki: BURGLAR!!!!

Stabs Sasuke making him fall out window with the list and runs to the hospital….

Sassy: Well…we are not going to have any more guest stars only one more after this…..sorry everyone!!!

Zaki: YAY ME!!!

Sassy stares at him scared out of her mind…..

Sassy: Hey….where is Gaara???

Narrator: And where is the sand master as Sassy asked?? The world may never know……

Sassy: SHUT UP NARRATOR!!! THIS IS MY STORY!! **MINE!** ALL MINE!!

Narrator runs away….

Zaki: GAARA! WHERE ARE YOU??!!???

Narrator: Will Gaara ever return?? Stay tuned to find out…

Sassy: SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU!!! ALL MINE!!!!

Sassy: Will Gaara ever return?? Stay tuned to find out…

Zaki: Stay tuned!!

Orochimaru: EVERYONE RUN! THEY ARE GOING TO RUIN YOUR LIVES!!!

Sassy: Don't listen to him!!! He is gone crazy!

Sassy and Zaki give audience a creepy smile making the ones that were smart run away.

Feareth continues to play Warcraft……

That's our show!!

Bye!!!

Read and review!!!


	7. I AM SO SORRY! OMG!

**OMG!!!**

**I'm so sorry!!!!**

**Spelling errors...ZAKI...IS A GUY!**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!**

**OMG!!!**

**Feareth is laughing ass off in backround...**

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: A new baby and Kiba

**OMG!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!**

**YOU ROCK!!!**

**Thanks to some wonderful reviewers: **

**Tomboy14: Been reviewing forever!!!! YAY! **

**Zahariu Uzumaki: You are awesome!!!! **

**PinkSakuraBlossom: First guest star! **

**Kelseyrianne: You are just an awesome friend! **

**Feareth the Kitty: ……Idiot…IT'S YOUR STORY!!! --**

**And last but not least my favorite anonymous flamer!**

**I hate you and your story: Just to tell you…..WE DON'T HAVE LIVES!!!**

**(No seriously…..Feareth wants to kick your ass right now…..lol )**

**Thanks so much and if I forgot to put your name on there and you want it up there…review please and tell me!**

**THANKS!!!**

**Here is our last guest star!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Kelsey ran through out the studio trying to find Gaara…..

Kelsey: OMG!!!! GAARA!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!!??

Narrator: To leave off on our heroes adventures, we are at when Gaara disappears and is nowhere to be seen…..will our heroes ever find him?

Kelsey: SHUT UP! THAT'S SASSY'S JOB!!!!!!

Narrator: Well you don't scare me! Only certain people do that!

Kelsey gives him a evil glare…..If glares could kill…Kelsey would be on the top 5 on the F.B.I list….along with Sassy……

Narrator: And speaking of Sassy….where is Sassy and Feareth??

Kelsey: Well they went off to get baby stuff…

Narrator: Why?…wait OMG! Sassy is pregnant!!

Kelsey: HELL NO!!!

Kelsey holds up a small baby..

Narrator: OMG! YOUR PREGANT?!?

Kelsey…well she explodes…

Kelsey: NOOOOO!!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!!

…….Of course she covers the baby's ears from the bad language…..Naughty Naughty Kelsey!

You might be thinking…whats up with the baby??? And…why the hell would Feareth and Sassy take care of it?? they are too bad mouthed!!…and Why is my face getting glued to the computer screen because a pop up just showed up saying: "We have a winner!!!" and shows a awesome Ipod on the screen??? ..well maybe I'm thinking that your thinking that cuz….everyone knows I'm psychic…

Yeah anyway….the narrator ran away after Kelsey hit him with a garbage can and he hit her back with a rubber frying pan…well all know that Kelsey won though……..

As soon as she finished her fight, Sassy and Feareth came in…

Kelsey: Finally!! God that Narrator guy was annoying!!!

Feareth: Tell me about it……LET ME HOLD THE BABY!!

Kelsey handed Feareth the baby…and well….she dropped it…

And sinse this baby never cried because I said so, he fell with out saying anything and before he hit the ground, Feareth kicked him acciendently and he flew into Kelsey's arms again..

Kelsey: WHAT THE HELL FEARETH! THE BABY COULD HAVE GOT HURT!!!

And as we all know….she was putting her hands over the baby's ears….

Feareth: I'm sorry! I just was holding him and I saw the new computer Sassy got and I drooled and dropped him!!!

Kelsey smacked her on the back of the head then went to help Sassy with the shopping bags she was holding…

Kelsey and Feareth soon went off to find Gaara while Sassy took care of the baby…

--------

-Kelsey and Feareth in town-

Kelsey: I can't believe they let you guys have a baby in the studio like I always thought that you couldn't…

Feareth: They say we can have anything in the studio if we don't blow it up……

They both laughed as they spotted a place to eat lunch…

They sat down at the bar when they saw Kiba!

Together: HI KIBA!!!

Kiba slowly turned around to see both girls. He waved.

Kiba: Hey what are you guys doing here?

Feareth: Having a drink DUH!! And we are looking for Gaara well we are taking a break from a long search…

If only that were true! They were only in town for 20 minutes……--

Kiba: Well I can help you guys because I have nothing else to do….

Arkamaru barked in agreement before he jumped in Feareth's arms.

They all walked out after having a beer and looked around shops..

Kelsey: Hey Feareth you know Gaara …well where do you think he is?

Kiba nodded agreeing to Kelsey's question.

Feareth shrugged.

Feareth: Well Sassy would know….she is so much like Gaara even though she denies it…

They laughed and started to held back to the studio to get Sassy to help them.

They walked in to see Sassy playing with the baby on the floor and Gaara watching laughing his ass off.

They all laughed as they watched Sassy and the baby. She was talking to the baby and he was playing and watching Sassy as she talked about the randomest things.

Feareth: Sassy….why are you talking to a baby?

Sassy looked up and laughed nervously realizing that they were there.

Sassy: WHAT? Babies can listen too.

This made them all laugh even harder.

Feareth: AND YOU! GAARA! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!

Sassy went over to defend Gaara.

Sassy: If you read the refrigerator once in a while he went to see his sister Temari! That is your job to see if anyone puts notes on the refrigerator Feareth!

Kelsey: Wait a minute…..so we went ALL over town and it's because Feareth didn't do what she was suppose to??!!??

Feareth: ………maybe……

Kelsey: ARRRHHHHH!!!!!!

------------------Several Minutes of Beatings---------------

Feareth was….well….she in the closet with a gag in her mouth and she was tied up …..

Kiba…..well….he was laughing his ass off….

Kelsey…well….she was still pissed but happy that they ran into Kiba..

Sassy…..well she was playing with the baby..

And Gaara…….was being….Gaara….

This sudden erg to annoy Kiba struck Sassy….we all know that is either good or bad…..we will never know until we find out….

Telling everyone she was going out somewhere, Sassy ran to her house…

-------Sassy's House---------

She ran inside and dashed to the file cabinet across the room.

As she dodged dirty laundry, she reached her destination and pulled out the drawer. There in front of her was Konaha's list of people lettered in Alphabetical order of how to annoy **everyone**. She smirked as she reached Kiba's file and ran out of the house.

-------Back at Studio-----

Sassy ran into the studio with a file in her arms and her smile widened as she face Kiba.

Then she suddenly shouted: GET THE CAMEAS OUT! WE ARE PUTTING ON THE SHOW!!!

Everyone's eyes widened….then they headed for work.

Gaara: Does the boss know that we are doing the show??

Sassy: Ummmm…..no let me call her….

(a/n: -Hint Hint- the boss is a her…….)

She goes in the other room while Kelsey starts cheering.

Kelsey: YAY! I FINALLY GET TO GUEST STAR! I BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS!!!

Gaara: I wonder who it is……

Kelsey: Who? The boss or the person we are annoying??

Gaara: Both…

Kelsey: Oh so you don't know who your boss is??

Gaara: No only Sassy knows and she is very happy that this person is the boss….

Kelsey: Oh….I'm gonna go and get Feareth……wherever she is…OMG! SHE TOOK THE BABY!!!

Kelsey runs off for her guest to find the missing baby and Feareth….

Kiba: Ummmm….what am I suppose to do??

Gaara: Just wait and find out…

Gaara went off to find Sassy who was in the other room.

Kiba: Geez….someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..

BARK! Came a reply from Arkamaru.

-----------------

-Phone conversation-

Boss: Fabulous Sassy! New victim!

Sassy: I had the sudden erg to annoy him….

Boss: Just make sure you don't distract yourselves when your on air ok??

Sassy: Sorry that's what we usually do…

Boss: Well the public thinks it's funny…and other minor people think it's ridiculous…but they don't have a sense of humor…..

Sassy: Yes so we will start the show right now.

Boss: Ok get going! Make me proud!

Sassy: Yes mam!

-End conversation-

-----------

Camera man: OK! Staring in 5..4..3..2..1..ACTION!!

Sassy: OK WHAT THE HECK WE NEVER START OUT LIKE THIS!! Wait…..we are on air??? oh….opps…

Kelsey: HI EVERYONE!! WE HAVE A BABY!

-Silence-

Kiba: Ummm….that just didn't sound right…..

Kelsey shrugs…

Sassy: Anyway, todays victim is….Kiba!

Kiba: WHAT?! Oh well lets get this over with…..

Here we go!!!

Kelsey: Number 1:

1. Make him take a bath (includes Arkamaru)

Kiba: WHAT?! NOOO! ARKAMARU AND I WILL NEVER SERENDER!!

2. Give him a cat for his Birthday

3. Get rid of all his tattoos

4. Get him anger management classes

5. Put his dog in a cat costume

6. Walk him in a room with Kelsey

Kelsey smiles evilly…

7. Give him shampoo….oh the horror..

8. Make him be quiet….this is going to take a while….

9. Three words……. Therapist…

Feareth: But…that's one word…

Kelsey: THERE YOU ARE! WHERE IS THE BABY??

Feareth points to computer…..baby is playing warcraft…..

Kelsey: YOU TAUGHT HIM HOW TO PLAY WARCRAFT??!!??

Feareth: …….maybe….

Sassy: YOU PUT WARCRAFT ON MY NEW COMPUTER??!!??

Feareth:……maybe……

They tie Feareth up and they put her in a closet..

Feareth: HAHA! I am Houdini's student!!!

Everyone sweat drops….

Kelsey: Ok…

10. Make him go to Math camp….

Feareth shout from inside the closet: WHY MATH CAMP?!?

Sassy: Because……I thought you knew!

Silence from inside the closet….

11. Sing to Him: "How much is that doggy in the window" whenever you see him!

12. Accuse him for having fleas

13. Get him a flea collar

14.Take his coat

15. Come on people! You know this one!!! THINK! Ok never mind

Make him do it all over again!!

Everyone except Kiba sings:

_How much is that doggy in the window_

_With the little wangly tail…..err….._

They forgot the rest of it…..

….

Sassy: By time that all of you have been wondering….what is withy the baby??? And we have the answer….

Gaara: Sassy's friend's uncle's daughter's sister had a baby….

Kelsey: And they wanted Sassy to take car of it…..

Hold up baby……Audience awwws…

Sassy: His name is **Akio!**

Gaara: I seriously want to kill the little piece of-

Sassy: GAARA! YOU ASSHOLE!!!

Akio: assss…hooole……

Everyone freaks!!!!

Kelsey: SASSY LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW YOUR FRIEND'S UNCLE'S DAUGHTER'S OR WHAT EVER IT WAS WILL EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!! NO ONE WILL TRUST YOU WITH A CHILD!!

Sassy: IT WAS ALL GAARA'S FAULT

Feareth walks off to play warcraft…..

Kelsey: Well….we got to end the show….so Sassy can go drop the baby back at the people's house and run for the hills…..

Sassy: YAY! I'M GONNA BE ONE OF THE PEOPLE FROM "THE HILLS HAVE EYES!"

Kelsey: So we are probably going to end the show…..

Kelsey: Loved being here!

Kiba: Hated being here….

Kelsey glares at him and pulls him with her to leave..

Kelsey: Good luck guys! Loved being here! Bye!

Kiba: Bye….

Both leave..

Sassy: Well…gonna have to go! So thanks for watching!

Gaara: Sassy is in so much troubled!!

Ok!

Bye everyone!


	9. Ch8 tenten and burger king

I'm sorry!!

I have not updated in forever!!

Yeah…. Forgot to add one of my favorite fabulous reviewers to the thanks list……

I am so stupid….

So yeah give a great round of applause to

Brigader General Zaki!!: Great reviewer, and awesome quest star…even though I call him a girl, and forgot his name on the Wonderful reviewers!! He is still a awesome person!!

So, thank you Brigader General Zaki!!

Feareth: One time, I had a stuffed animal…yes I had a stuffed animal it was all fluffy…but anyway I named it General Brigader Dictator Evil Fluffy-kinz!!!

Sassy:……………..

I got such a writers block this week!!

So give me a little credit!!

Secret Code: If you like this chapter, add the word _**if **_to the end of every word on your review page!!

Ex: Fearethif Iif likieif thisif chapterif Fuzzyif pieif

Thanks!!

Ok, on with the story everyone!!!

-------

TenTen hated shopping…..more than anything….only kunai shopping…

Nothing else..

This was the worst day of her life…

Food shopping is fine…

But clothes shopping, is way worst of anything!!

So, as you can probably can tell, TenTen **was **shopping at the moment.. how could it get any worst?

And as you all know ladies and gents, saying: "How could this get any worst" only means it will get worst than anyone would imagine.

So as we all know, TenTen was going to have a bad day…..

And it might turn out worst, it might not, so we will never know…

We will have to find out…

And we will…as you probably all know….THIS IS THE HOW TO ANNOY SHOW!! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!!

OMG!! Readers.. read that sentence over again…out loud…

Notice…IT RHYMES!!

Feareth: Seriously? I thought you were talking about that burger in the corner…..I-it's kind of stalking me….

Gaara: Feareth…A burger can't stalk you!!

Feareth: But I swear….every time I take a step forward, he would take a step forward….and so on…IT SCARES ME!!

Gaara: Yeah…and what is wrong with burgers??

Feareth: Well… I think they are the Burger King dude's minions…they are like so stalky…….

Narrator: Ummm…stalky is not a word….

Feareth: WHO SAID YOU WERE THE DICTIONARY MAN?? YOU DON'T HAVE A DICTIONARY FOR A HEAD!!! GET OUT OR YOU WILL HAVE A DICTIONARY ON YOUR HEAD TILL YOU TURN 60!!

Narrator: t-that's..not po-

Feareth: Shut up or I will kill you until you get to hell layer 5.…

Narrator: But..

Feareth: 6

Narrator: B-

Feareth: 7

Narrator: I-

Feareth: 8!!

Narrator: Wah??

Feareth: 164.…

Gaara: I WANNA KILL HIM!!

Sassy: Gaara.. you can't kill anyone…remember??

----------Gaara Flashback---------------

-Feareth sprays with water bottle-

Feareth: Bad Gaara!!

-------------End Flashback---------------------

Gaara: Ok…….fine….

Sassy: ANYWAY, lets get back to our dear friend Tenny!!

Gaara: And who is TenTen?

Sassy: IDIOT!! TENTEN IS LIKE…..ONE OF THE BEST NARUTO CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME!! …..besides you and a couple of other people..

Gaara: --

Feareth: So TenTen and the Girls were going on their Shopping Spree Day 2..

Gaara: So we are spying on them??

Sassy: ….you could say that…but I prefer calling it "A mission"

Gaara: Ok…..do I have to go??

Feareth: Yes…

And that is where it began..

-----------------

The girls began with shopping spri day 2. It was normal at first, but it always starts normal…..

Ino: TENNY!! OVER HERE!! I FOUND A DRESS OVER HERE!!

TenTen: ……..I hate this…..

Ino: What did you say Tenny??

TenTen: Nothing!! I'm coming!

Inner TenTen: _gggrr!!! WHY COULDN'T THEY PULL ALONG TEMARI??_

Sakura soon pulled TenTen into a dressing room and gave her 5 dresses.

Sakura: Ok try on all of these and every time you try on one come out so we can see it!!

Sakura walked out of the dressing room.

Inner TenTen: _Oh wonderful! Now what TenTen we just can't wish ourselves out of this one so what do we do??_

TenTen (to herself) : 'I know!! But aren't you suppose to be the smart one?'

Inner TenTen: _Gosh Don't suspect me to know __**everything**_

TenTen: '……'

Suddenly, a miracle shined on TenTen…

She heard a shout: 50 OFF ALL PURSES!!

At first she thought this would be bad, but then she heard Sakura..

Sakura: OK TenTen! We are going to the sale on the other side of the store!! Finish trying on those dresses and we will pick you up here in a hour ok?

TenTen: Ummmm.. Ok..

Hinata: See you later TenTen!

Then there was silence…..

Inner TenTen: _OMG!! IT'S A MIRACLE!! WE'RE FREE!!_

TenTen walked out of the dressing room..to be met with…darkness!!!

Well…she was in a bag…

..Being pulled away by your favorite stars of your favorite TV show..

…..but she didn't know this….

TenTen: 'Where am I?? LETT ME OUT!! I wish I brought my weapons….'

-----------------------------

TenTen heard noises when she grew consciousness

They were speaking to each other

Never mind screw that sentence.

They was yelling at each other.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE SO HARD ON THE SPEED BUMPS!! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER HEAD!!"

"I'M SORRY MY GOD!! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO SLOW DOWN!!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE!! YOU COULD GET SUED!!"

"ummm guys I think she is waking up"

TenTen sat up and opened her eyes.

She was in a dark room on a table and three people surrounding her..

TenTen: Where am I?? Who are you people?? Wait…Gaara??

Gaara: Hi TenTen…

TenTen: What am I doing here?? Why did you guys Kid Nap me?? OH GOD YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!

Gaara: There are many things wrong with that explanation. First of all, We saved you from shopping madness. Second, I can't kill anyone under these peoples supervision..

TenTen: Oh…and why am I here??

Gaara: 1: Sassy desperately wanted to meet you, and you are on live tv..

TenTen: WHAT??

Gaara: This is Sassy (points to girl next to him) and that weirdo is Feareth (Feareth does stupid wave)

TenTen: Wait…where are the cameras? And who was driving that car??

Sassy: Gaara….the idiot…never letting ANYONE drive my car EVER again…and don't worry.. Your not on live TV….(liar!!)

TenTen: THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!! Wait you guys call out that 50 off purses thing?

Gaara: Do we have to tell you everything?? YES it was us!!

Sassy: Gaara! Don't be so rude!!

Feareth: Can we please get going??

Sassy: Oh yes…TenTen, come sit down.

Couch comes out of nowhere and everyone sits on it.

Gaara pulls out a paper and hands it to Feareth..

TenTen: Ummm..whats that??

Sassy: Don't worry! Just a couple of ways to annoy you. Feareth start reading…

Feareth: OKIE DOKIE!! Number 1:

1. Take away all of her weapons

TenTen: But But…

2. Put her hair down for a week!!

TenTen goes wide eyed.

3. MAKE HER GO SHOPPING!!

4. Make her go to a happy perky store in the mall…..that's always scares me…..

5. Re-organize her room so it is all messed up and she can't find anything…..hey! I think it will work!! Just trust me!!

6. Make her go out with Rock Lee to a bar

(Sorry Lee x TenTen fans!!)

7. Make her go to Burger King and order Sassy, Feareth, and Gaara onion rings, burgers, and creepy action figures!!

Gaara:………WTF was that?!?!?!

Sassy:……………….I'm hungry….

Feareth: Yeah, and it is really annoying….going all the way to Burger King and back.

TenTen: But.. I hate Burger King!!

Audience Gasps

Sassy and Gaara Gasp

Feareth Cheers

Sassy: OMG!! You don't like Burger King!!!!!

TenTen: My god!! I was only kidding!!

Audience Cheers

Sassy and Gaara….well not Gaara….Sassy cheers, Gaara acts all emo.

Feareth cries

Sassy: So, now that it is taking care of, go get us our Burger King order!!

TenTen: ..But-

Sassy: GO NOW!! BURGER KING IS WAITING!!!

---------

TenTen walked into Burger King to be met with the smell of fresh French fries. She looked at the list she was given from Gaara and the others and scanned over it quickly. Then, she went to the counter to order the food.

"Tenny??" 

TenTen knew who that was. She turned around to be met with..

FRENCH TOAST!!

…no not really…just

INO, SAKURA AND HINATA!!

Ino: We have been looking everywhere for you!!

TenTen just smiled and waved nervously. This was definitely a **long **day!!

TenTen: Sorry guys!! I saw some friends of mine and we went to there house.. so we are getting food.. I'm sorry!!

Sakura: It's ok TenTen go hang with your friends. We took you to the mall too much this week. You deserve a break.

Hinata butted in: And besides, we are bringing you back tomorrow!!

TenTen groaned. And gave herself a mental note to Sassy, Gaara, and Feareth to kidnap her more often.

TenTen: Ok…I'm just going to get the order now…and leave….SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!!

Feeling nervous, she dashed out with the food.

-------------------------

As TenTen got to the door, all she heard inside was this;

"I WANT FOOD!!"

"….hn…"

"I WANT THE BURGER IN THE CORNER TO GO AWAY!!

She sweat dropped.

When she reached for the doorknob, someone pulled her away into a dark alley. (a/n: I spend most of my life in dark alleys….and in emo corners)

She looked around the smelly alleyway quickly and was met with white , pearl eyes.

TenTen: Neji??

The boy came out of the shadows.

Neji: They took over your life too?? OMG the person I care about the most is being taken over by those…those…**things**.

TenTen slapped the Hyugga boy making him fall to the ground.

TenTen: Get over yourself!! And wait….you care about me that much??

----------------------------------------------------

Three friends of ours were watching all the action from the rooftops above.

1st mysterious figure: Awwwww!! TenTen is finally going out with Neji!!

The 2nd figure smacked the first figure.

2nd Figure: Baka we don't know that yet!!

3rd figure: …………hn………..

Three other figures came from behind them to sneak up on them. The first of the 2nd group of mysterious people screamed.

1st of 2nd group of mysterious people: AHHHH!! MY EYES!! IT'S UCHIHA KID!!

The 1st group of mysterious people turned to the other group and screamed as well.

"YOU!!!" all six of the people shouted at the same time.

Lets just say that the 1st group of mystious people was:

Naruto1st figure

Sakura2nd figure

Sasuke-teme3rd figure

2nd group of mysterious people:

1st figure Feareth

2ndSassy

3rdGaara

And why were they on a roof you ask?? They wanted to see the the hell was happening in the alleyway!!

And Feareth, Gaara, and Sassy wanted to know what happened to their victim..

------------------------------------------

Neji blushed and stood up.

Neji: T-That's….not what I m-meant….SEE YOU LATER TENTEN!!

And he ran off!!

TenTen: Wait Neji!!…..never mind..

( a/n: Poor TenTen …( )

She walked back to the studio and opened the door.

…….and no one was there..

TenTen: Guys?? Hello?? I thought you wanted Burger King!!

That's when 6 people fell from the ceiling. TenTen shrieked and hid behind the couch that appeared out of nowhere….again… It turned out to be team 7, Sassy, Feareth, and Gaara.

Sassy lept to her feet and started to hit Gaara with a fly swatter.

Sassy: I told you!! No trapdoor!!

Gaara growled and glared at the girl.

Gaara: Dammit Sassy it was your idea!!

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

Feareth: BURGER KING IS WAITING!! NOW STOP FIGHTING AND GO EAT!!

Naruto and Sakura looked around the large dark room.

Naruto: It kind of reminds me of Sasuke's room…

Sakura whacked the boy on the head.

Sakura: BAKA!!

While munching on their burger king food, Feareth grabbed the list once again and looked where she left off.

Sasuke looked over her shoulder at the list making her scream.

Feareth: OH NO UCHIHA!! YOU ARE NOT STEALING MY FRENCH FRIES!!

Sasuke glared at the girl and looked at Sassy.

Sasuke: Have you guys finished with her yet??

He pointed to TenTen.

Sassy: ….not yet..but we are almost done!!

Her cell phone rang.

Sassy picked up the phone.

Sassy: Hello??

The other 6 people in the room heard a yell from the other end of the phone.

"YOU ARE STILL FILMING!!??!! FINISH THE SHOW ALREADY!!"

Sassy: I'm sorry boss! Going right away!!

She clicked the phone off and ran over to Feareth.

Sassy: READ THE LIST!!

Feareth: OKIE DOKIE!!…..hmh….I think we are at number 7:

Number 7: Make her go to- never mind that's not it.

Number 8: Dye her hair PINK!!!!

TenTen twitches.

Number 9: make her fight with a piece of wood…no seriously make her fight with a tree.. I bet you the tree will win.

Sakura intrupted.

Sakura: Hold on one second!! What is going on here??

Feareth: Dear Sakura. Dear poor ignorant Sakura. Dear Poor, poor, ignorant, innocent Sakura. This is what happens when you do drugs. Be above the influence.

Sassy: That has nothing to do with this!!

Feareth:………….

Sassy: Don't worry!! We will explain it to you later but right now we have to finish this list.

She pointed to the list Feareth was holding.

Sakura pouted

Sakura:…Fine..

Feareth: ok

Number 10: Give her the Paris Hilton CD: Stars are blind single for Christmas and make her listen to it!!

TenTen: But what if I do not celebrate Christmas??

Sassy: Don't worry!! We know these things!!

Gaara: Or they just don't think about that and go with the flow

Sassy: Exactly

Number 11: Force her to eat as many French Fries as humanly possible so she will have to eat until she pukes.

Sakura: That's gross!!

Number 12: Make her do community service with Lee for 11.9999999999999999999999999 months!!

Naruto: Why not just a full year??

Sassy: SHHH!! I have my reasons.. Now shush child and let TenTen be …annoyed..

Number 13: Whenever she goes on internet, she will be forced to go to porn websites!! Hahaha..

TenTen Shrieked and ran behind the couch.

TenTen: …but what if I do not go on the computer?

Feareth: Oh don't worry dear TenTen.. You will go online..

Sassy and Feareth both give evil laughs and Gaara sweat drops.

Number 14: Make her have a phobia that she is afraid of cats (a/n: OMG!! We just talked about this today in class!! I can't remember the name!! ( )

And lock her in a room with Feareth with restless cats..

Number 15: COME ON!! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!! Get with the program like Gaara's rabid raccoon on Neji's butt!! (a/n: Haha I got a sneak peak of Feareth's new story: "In which TenTen finds a diary" read it! It will make good use of your boring life!!) Anyway…Make her do it all at once!!

Sassy: OMG!! Finally done!!

Feareth: Bye TenTen!!

Pushes TenTen out door.

Sasuke steals paper from Feareth.

Feareth: You and your friends are not going anywhere emo kid!!

Naruto: Why?

Sassy: SO MANY QUESTIONS!!

TenTen: Good luck guys!!

TenTen leaves and everyone waves.

Gaara: Next time, How to Annoy Team 7 addtion!!

Sassy: Oh yeah.. This is going to be fun.

Sassy stares at the three scared teens in corner.

Feareth: Please review!!

Sassy: OH!! And by the way, Sorry about not updating sooner!!

If you did not read the top part of this Story, READ IT!! IT IS IMPORTANT!

Thanks everyone!! bye!!


End file.
